


There's Beer In Coffee Mugs, Water Bottles and Soda Cups

by FrostyReports



Series: Don't Feel Bad For Me, I Won't Feel Bad For You [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Got a lot of angst, Mikey and Ray are best friends, Ray is bad ass, The Front Bottoms references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: —and it's clear as the windows I came through.There's beer in all these cups and a fight, and it's summer.





	There's Beer In Coffee Mugs, Water Bottles and Soda Cups

This bar smelled of crimson blood and auburn beer. It smelled of bad breath and date rape drugs. It smelled of rain and daisies. What a strange combination, he wonders why it's there in the first place.

  
Well, who cares? The bar is horrible anyway. Dusty, dirty. Blood splattered across floors and people, and the blood is everywhere. Last time he checked, blood was supposed to be inside people. Everybody was drunk to the extreme, or extremely hurt. Obviously not his style. Ray is more soft edges and early morning walks. It's not Mikey's style either. Mikey is more.. silent forests and wobbly knees. More quiet. More introvert. Mikey and Ray just don't belong in this loud place.

  
But Frank and Gerard belong. Ray watches as beer spills and so does blood. Another man, knocked unconscious. There's beer in all these cups, and a fight, and it's summer. The cups are plastic, nothing fancy. They crush under the feet of these men, sending beer tumbling to the ground. And they fight, intoxicated to the point of insanity. Filled to the brim with bottles upon bottles of beer. It's summer, making it worse. It still looks light outside. It's super warm. Ray is still wearing his leather jacket, and Mikey is still wearing his hoodie. Ray wants to cry as he watches another man get hurt. Maybe that's the caring part of him. Maybe being half buzzed brings this out in him. He doesn't know. The fuzziness in his head is loud and he wonders if there's any Tylenol, or Aleve, or anything to soothe it. It's so loud.

  
And then all that goes away. A loud yell, cut off, is heard, and everything goes quiet. Gerard is on the ground, blood covering his face. There's blood across Gerard and his face has glass in it. Frank looks up at that man, fear in his eyes. Mikey darts over to Gerard, and gets him back before anything else can happen. Frank is going to die. Glass in his head and rust in his mouth. Metal.

  
Ray is quick to jump in. He grabs a bottle (it's not even empty-) and goes to hit the guy. It manages to break halfway across the bar. He's drunker than he thought. The other guy laughs, but it's fine. The sharpness of that bottle doesn't come to mind until after a few moments. Suddenly, the bar is less of a bar and  
More of a fight club. He is quick, stepping up to get the guy. And he does. Right in the side. But suddenly, it's clinging to the other guy's skin and he's freaking out and now he's being pulled away.

And then he's dry heaving into the grass, the thought of blood and he almost killed somebody oh god- he feels his vision go black.

 

When he wakes up with Frank tucked gently into his side, and Gerard cuddling into his other side, he kinda feels good. Not the best, how can he be when he almost killed somebody, but he's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Beers by The Front Bottoms


End file.
